


Belong

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Guilt, Hotels, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Telepathy, Teleportation, The TARDIS Takes Control, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, Unexpected Visitors, wrong conclusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns to Rose (almost) exactly at the time he has promised her he would. The exact day, the exact place, the exact hour... But nobody has said anything about him getting another travelling companion to join them - a certain Martha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Belong**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Must you go?" Rose has known something like this was bound to happen eventually. Has prepared herself for it… No, not really.

The Doctor eyed his companion apologetically. "I wish I did not have to. I really do. But distress calls of such proportions, such intensity… I must go fix it, no matter what it takes."

Rose sighed at him pointedly, determined not to show her feelings in front of the alien. "So this is goodbye?"

He started. "No! No, Rose. Call it a break. A holiday."

"It _is_ a farewell, then."

A break from the Doctor… It was inconceivable.

"Look, Rose. I hope the situation on that bloody human-hating planet is nowhere as bad as my scanners show. But I won't risk losing you. A year is the longest it could take."

"Where is the question?"

The Time Lord blinked, not understanding.

Rose was looking at him expectantly. All he needed was ask her if she was going to wait for him…

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand instead. "Are you going to- to-" _Love me still?_ Rose has never said it. Wanted to, he knew… But his foolish Time Lord self was changing the subject right before the girl was about to approach the sensitive topic. They were getting to it, would have eventually-

"For a year?" She exhaled, her frustration both seen and felt.

"Maybe less! Hopefully," he smiled at her expectantly, cursing inwardly. Why did these things have to happen, in the first place? He knew the multiverse was full of varying species, each with their own preferences and dislikes… But why _this_? He was used to dealing with saving planets from destruction… Earth considerably more often than other places… But his faithful companion, friend and more _, s_ _o much more_ Rose Tyler has travelled together with him, always. No matter how dreadful, no matter how dangerous a situation on a planet has been, she has always found a way to accompany him on his trips.

"I am _not_ leaving you behind, Rose." _Not ever_ was ringing in her head.

"Yeah? Just for three hundred sixty-five days?" Rose shook her head at him.

"Yeah," the Doctor seemed as broken as the companion has been at the revelation.

"I will be waiting," she muttered to herself.

"You are the best, Rose Tyler," the Time Lord grinned at her. "Rest assured, the moment I return-"

"You what? Doctor?" If he was enjoying breaking her heart further, she was going to allow herself go through it all. All the loss, all the pain… _Go ahead, pour salt on my wounds. I am ready._

The Doctor peered at her face longingly. All of a sudden, every single opportunity missed to do this was reminding him of itself. "Sod it," he exhaled, gluing his lips to hers. If this was the last time in a year he would get the chance to show her-

"I love you too, Doctor," she broke away from his kiss. "But this is neither the time nor the place. We haven't even spoken about what we are to each other. Not properly. The sooner you leave, the sooner you return, yes?" Rose's unbelievably even voice was suddenly almost infuriating him.

"Please, go now," she pleaded. The TARDIS has conveniently landed in her flat. As if this has all been a part of some wicked plan to separate them.

Stunned, the Doctor looked around him.

"That's your room," he stated the obvious.

Rose sighed. "Go already, Doctor. I'm sure you have more important things to deal with."

"What, like this? You are, dare I say it, kicking me out?" The Doctor attempted to joke.

"Just like _you_ have," Rose glared at him, talking in the same even tone.

"But- I have explained it all to you, love. I want you safe!" Self-control was leaving him by the second.

Rose saw it, knowing she was about to break down any second now herself. "A year, yeah?"

"I promise. No, I swear it. Please, Rose. Trust me!"

She nodded, not finding the strength in herself to actually hug him goodbye. Before the Doctor entered the TARDIS, he cast one last look at her. No, he really shouldn't have...

* * *

Rose waved at him and turned away from the TARDIS, her body trembling with sobs.

"It's going to be fine, darling! We are going to find you a job, you will get yourself a bloke and all will be fine again!"

"Shut up, Mum. Do you really think I could just forget him?"

"A year is a long time, dear! Plus, you will need to get on with your life!"

"The Doctor _is_ my life, Mum!"

Jackie sighed, resigned. Her daughter was always going to win, no matter what – whom - the argument was about. "Fine. But if your _life_ is not returning in a bloody year…"

Rose has kept her reply to herself.

* * *

Exactly a year has passed. Rose Tyler has got herself a job in a library. Not without some help from one of Jackie's boyfriends, but that much has always been kept a secret from her. Or so her mother thought.

"I have told you the Doctor wouldn't come for you. I'm so sorry, baby."

Her mother has been telling her so every day. Repeatedly. Rose has stopped paying any mind to it after the second week of her doing it.

"The day isn't over yet," she spoke without any sort of emotion heard in her voice.

"You are right, sweetheart," Jackie agreed. "But what if-"

Rose shook her head at her mother. She _knew_ he was coming.

"I'll just go make you a cuppa, darling!"

"Better make sure your friend gets in no trouble for getting me a job, yeah?" A wide grin appeared on her face as the familiar blue box materialised on the carpet.

She smiled at the sight of the familiar sparkling eyes. "Hello? Has someone been expecting me?"

"You're late," Rose exhaled in mock-anger.

"One minute and forty seconds late! How does that count?"

"Oh! Jackie!" The Doctor grinned fondly at the woman, having noticed her standing nearby. "It's been a while!"

"Let's just hope this is the last time you leave my Rose like this!" The feeling burning in the alien's eyes was one Jackie knew very well.

"Not again. Never again, unless Rose asks for it."

The girl grinned, delighted. "I'm off, Mum! Thanks for everything!"

Jackie sighed, not even expecting a hug goodbye from her child once the alien was here again.

"We'll be here soon enough, Mum!" The young Tyler assured, only getting a doubtful smile in return.

* * *

The moment the companion entered the ship, its door slammed shut.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Hm. How should I punish you for making me wait for so bloody long?"

"Do you mean the year or the one minute and forty seconds?"

"Both," the girl breathed at him excitedly.

"Rose… There is a thing I have to tell you before-"

Suddenly, even the TARDIS seemed to have quieted her hum. Rose was waiting.

"I, I don't know how to begin explaining-"

"I'm Martha, and I'm the Doctor's new travelling companion," an unfamiliar black woman has finished his sentence for him. "Or should I say _you_ are the new one?"

The Doctor cursed. That was not how… Not at all how this was supposed to work out!

" _No humans allowed_ , right, Doctor?" Rose drawled, keeping his eyes locked to hers. Every single thing about Rose's composure, the tone of her voice, the look in her gorgeous brown eyes spoke of one thing. Heartbreak.

"No humans were allowed on _that_ one, I assure you, dear…"

"But?"

"Right when I was on my way to get to you, a different distress signal caught my attention, and-"

"You being the gentleman… Yes, I get it. You have made me wait for you for no reason at all. Why do I even-" Rose's distress has made the ship send her pilot a very clear mental sign of disapproval.

"I think you need to rest first, darling."

Rose exhaled. "Sorry, Martha. This is entirely personal."

Quarrels were an ordinary thing back where her own family was concerned. The dark-skinned companion left the console room without objection.

But so did the Doctor and Rose, having been brutally thrown into a room, one both of them recognised very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_Quarrels were an ordinary thing back where her own family was concerned. The dark-skinned companion left the console room without objection._

_But so did the Doctor and Rose, having been brutally thrown into a room, one both of them recognised very well._

* * *

 

**Belong**

**Chapter Two**

Their fall was expected. The TARDIS has made no effort to soften their landing onto the hard floor inside the Doctor's room.

"Are you all right, Rose?" the Doctor looked her over, obvious worry on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him instead. "Oh. You remember my name. How lovely," she grimaced, not at all surprised about the TARDIS having thrown them into his chamber. That hasn't been the first time.

"What have we done wrong this time?" The Doctor whined, getting up and helping Rose to do so, choosing to pretend he did not see her displeasure.

"Whenever we end up in your room, Doctor, it means _you_ have done something wrong," Rose reminded him patiently. This reunion sort of thing has been nothing like she might have imagined it. The unmistakable sadness in her eyes was cutting the Time Lord deep.

Surely, there were ways to somehow make this easier? Lighter?

"Look, TARDIS. I have had no time to talk about this to her! You cannot simply-"

Rose rolled her eyes at him again. "Apparently, she can. So, tell me more about this new companion of yours." There it was again. That even voice.

The Doctor stayed silent.

"Does she kiss you better than I do?"

He blinked, not understanding the hidden meaning in her question. "Of course not!"

Rose looked at him sadly. The alien did not even attempt to deny it this time.

"Rose! I _needed_ to kiss her, in order to save a thousand people from execution!"

She sighed heavily. No matter the situation, kissing _her_ has always been out of the question. It has never crossed Rose's mind to tell or even show the Doctor openly how much she had been hoping for something more to happen between them. But she could have lived without it, she knew. For as long as the Doctor was here with her, no longer running after French skirts… And she believed in him. Always did. What else was there to do?

When he had kissed her goodbye a year ago, it had surely felt like a _promise_...

"No! The kiss with Martha was completely innocent, I assure you, Rose!"

She got to the other side of the room. Back before the _stupid_ trip, the Doctor had been _different_.

"You know there is no such thing as an innocent kiss."

"You must remember one thing, Rose Tyler. You are my travelling companion and have absolutely no say in what I do when you're not by my side!"

Rose blinked, shocked but knowing better than to take this to heart. Her time with Jimmy Stone has surely taught her a lot of things about the paths one's mind could take. Even if Jimmy would have mostly been inebriated when _those_ talks began.

"Oh, yeah? The fact you constantly proclaim yourself 'rude and not ginger' changes things? Gives you the right to insult me?"

The Doctor was stunned, suddenly ashamed about his thoughtless words. He did not mean it to sound so rude! _Damn it._

"You are so-"

"Tell me," she provoked, brave. They have been all about teasing each other all the time… But this was _not_ it. Sounded nothing like the Doctor she knew. "Tell me the truth. You know you want to." The girl was… She believed to have been ready for all sorts of insults. Nothing was ever going to be right again. Not with someone else travelling aboard the TARDIS.

"You know it without my saying, Rose."

"Do I? Anyway, I am not tired. Not going to rest until I know what is happening here."

The TARDIS sent the Doctor a mental equivalent of amusement.

"Nothing is happening! Nothing out of the ordinary!"

Rose averted her eyes. Surely, kissing was?

The Time Lord believed this was his only chance to try again. "I remember the parting look in your eyes, Rose." He had been ready to cancel everything at that moment. Just to make her smile at him.

The goodbye was the last thing Rose wished to remember right then. "Just leave it, yeah?"

"All right," he agreed, relieved… Just for a second.

It seemed Rose was not letting some topics go so easily as the Gallifreyan hoped she would. "So, tell me more about this new crush of yours. Is she good?"

 _Oh._ Martha was not his _anything_! The Doctor's tongue must have been against him, though. "Yep! She's very good! Brilliant, actually!"

The Doctor regretted his words at once, Rose's face darkening.

"Okay."

"Glad to hear you agree," he smiled, at the same time cursing himself inwardly. His treacherous mind and his tongue most of all were going to be the death of him… Having driven his companions, his _Rose_ away from him first.

The fair-haired companion was fighting back angry tears. "Do you know what I also agree with, Doctor?" He eyed her curiously.

"That you are a complete and utter idiot!"

She was away before he could begin the lecture of 'complete' and 'utter' having practically the same meaning. Rose did not know if it was her own legs or the TARDIS that carried her back into her old room. The human would have smiled, but she couldn't.

The Doctor wasted no time, having run straight after her. Rose saw him with her peripheral vision. "You don't need me any more," she noted bitterly. "I'm sure Mum would love having me back home for good." Rose has never spoken about leaving him before. Not with such seriousness and determination on her face. It was terrifying.

 _No!_ "I need you now more than ever, Rose!"

"Is that so?'"

"Yes."

"Because?"

"You know why!"

Rose shook her head. "I don't."

* * *

Martha Jones was frustrated. Surely, she knew the Doctor loved the girl, was constantly reminded of it one way or another, not always intentionally. But how could the Doctor, a Time Lord, have fallen for one so ordinary? A human girl? With bleached hair, street clothes and- Martha would need to open his eyes. Clearly, he did not know what he was missing.

* * *

At the same time, the Doctor was trying to somehow earn Rose's trust again… in ways not always fitting.

"Rose... My lovely, beautiful, clever girl. You are the one on my mind, always."

"Thanks," she sent him a shadow of a smile. His attempts to make her forget his rudeness were… cute.

"I am never leaving you, Rose. Never again."

"Thanks," she said, her voice quavering. Even if she knew this was probably the biggest promise she would ever get from the Doctor, the fair-haired companion turned away from him, her desperate tears finally winning her over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…**

" _I am never leaving you, Rose. Never again."_

" _Thanks," she said, her voice quavering. Even if she knew this was probably the biggest promise she would ever get from the Doctor, the fair-haired companion turned away from him, her desperate tears finally winning her over._

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Three**

If there was one thing the Doctor could get extremely uncomfortable about, it was seeing people cry. Even if he could not see Rose's face and the tears were running down her face soundlessly – an admirable quality, that - there were many other signs in one's body language he knew the meaning of. All of a sudden, all the Doctor could think of was getting away. "Sorry, I'll just-" He left, not feeling capable to deal with human tears. Even if this has been Rose. _His_ Rose. Why would she be crying? These were not tears of joy. That much was obvious. But...

The ship sent him a wail of distress. The Doctor was standing outside the door to Rose's room, expecting for the crying to cease eventually... But the quiet tearfulness has given way to sobs almost the moment he left and closed the door after himself.

For him, this felt like one of Jackie Tyler's best slaps. No, it was worse than that. Much worse. More like- the Time Lord shuddered. The connection his ship and his incredible companion shared has had something to do with it, he was certain. Usually, the reminder was pushed away into the depths of his superior mind. Neither Rose nor he himself dared to allow themselves think about it more than was absolutely necessary. It was _better_ this way.

Or so the Doctor thought, until he caught the muffled tearful whispers… Ones not meant for him. "What have I done wrong, TARDIS? Surely, had I known he was now with someone else, I wouldn't have..."

The Time Lord re-entered the room noiselessly the following second, unable to keep away.

Rose inhaled heavily, feeling the Doctor looking straight at her… She was looking away. The moment he tried to touch her hand, it was moved away hastily. All the while, the girl remained persistently quiet.

"I am not with anyone," he murmured. Rose said nothing to this, afraid the tears would return. She shrugged at him instead.

As the Doctor was clearly not going anywhere until he received some sort of an audible reaction, Rose spoke… After eighteen minutes and four seconds of heavy silence.

"All the _bloody_ year, every day... I kept wishing you were there with me," she admitted quietly. He must have known as much, but a sigh of relief escaped his lips anyway.

"And now, you are travelling with a new girl. What am I to make out of this? Or is she like Reinette, that one? She had to force herself to stop her voice from wavering. This would have meant more tears, and Rose has visibly forced her voice to stay as steady as possible. "You are free to tell me. I won't be bothering you long, anyway. Martha's clever, beautiful, educated… And she knows it. _I_ know it. Besides, it's clear she admires you. What _more_ do you need, Doctor?"

 _Oh, Rassilon._ "You- You are-"

"Hmmm?" The girl was trying her best to push the memories away. Both those of the explanation he has given her about the lengthy rescue mission and his need to be there, which, to his credit, has been explained fully and in detail for her... And those about the way Martha has been looking at him and the completely different way in which she was watching her, as if unable to believe this amazing Time Lord could gad around with a lowly Estate girl like Rose.

"It's _you_ I need, Rose."

"Yeah? Why does my common sense tell me otherwise?"

 _Here we go again._ "Martha has been of great help," he spoke matter-of-factly. "But no-one is quite as good as you, my Rose Tyler."

Rose _wanted_ to believe in him. Desperately.

"She's staying, though," the fair companion sighed. "Guess I'll need to learn to share, then."

At least she did not speak about what the Doctor was afraid of the most. He smirked at her. "Oi! This doesn't sound entirely-"

"Of course not, you daft Time Lord. I need to get back into my room, yeah?"

The Doctor blinked at her, puzzled. "Why would you want that?"

"Don't be stupid," she smiled at him. _At last._ "Be a nice Time Lord and lead your Rose back into her palace?" Rose giggled. With another companion or not, some places on the ship were still only hers.

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand unwillingly. However long the extended walk into her room might have been... It was not long enough.

Before he could start with his incurable gob, though… "I need to be alone, Doctor. Please."

 _Why?_ "Do you need to reacquaint with your chamber?"

"Yeah. To cry someplace, too. Off you go, Doctor!"

As expected, the Doctor hurried to leave at the mention of tears.

* * *

The girl sighed heavily. However was she going to survive this? There was no time to brood for her, it seemed. Someone knocked at her door… As Rose knew this can't have been the Doctor, she exhaled, opening the door for the other companion on board.

"Rose?" Martha was uncomfortable even having to enter the girl's room.

The fair-haired companion nodded, acknowledging Martha, but neither saying nor doing anything more than letting her in.

"Could I talk to you?"

"That-" Rose bit her lip. Some things were only meant for one person to hear. "The Doctor must be right in his room, if you need him."

Martha blinked. "If I needed to talk to the Doctor, I would. The moment he allowed me into his chamber, wherever it is. Could we talk? As companion to companion? Woman to woman?"

Rose was honestly surprised, allowing a small smile to brighten her face. It has been quite a while since the alien tried this. She knew the Doctor can't have forgotten how good she was at finding these things out. But the dark-skinned girl was not supposed to know it. Her grin grew. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

"It's about-"

"The Doctor. I know. What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

"That's one hell of a personal question," Rose noted. "One way too straightforward for someone you've just met, too."

Martha blushed. "You don't need to answer, of course. Sorry."

Rose grinned at her, amused all of a sudden. "It's fine, Martha. Next time the Doctor wants to ask me something, however personal, send him straight to me, deal?"

The more recent companion shrugged, relieved at how simply Rose took the responsibility off her shoulders. "You do know him very well, it appears."

"You have no idea." She smirked.

"You appeared to have been a bit upset earlier. Did it have something to do with him? Because no matter what it is, I might try to-"

Rose remained silent. Just how close Martha and the Doctor have become during the time she was not on board the TARDIS? Judging from the alien's words-

"Anyway, dear. Let me get this straight right away, yeah? I want no quarrels, deal?"

Rose eyed the other girl curiously. "Is there a reason why we should have them?"

"No. Surely, you realise only one of us can have him?"

_The Doctor. Always the git._

Rose bit back a rude remark. "Does he have a say in this?"

The ship's pilot must have overheard the greater part of the conversation… Not without the help of the clever TARDIS.

"I see you are getting along all right, girls?" The Doctor winked at them, having joined them inside Rose's room without even bothering to knock first. But before he could see the disapproving looks in their eyes, he continued, smirking.

"I _do_ have a say in that one question my darling has raised, though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously…**

_"I see you are getting along all right, girls?" The Doctor winked at them, having joined them inside Rose's room without even bothering to knock first. But before he could see the disapproving looks in their eyes, he continued, smirking._

_"I do have a say in that one question my darling has raised, though."_

 

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Four**

Both Rose and Martha looked at him. "You were eavesdropping on us?" The dark-skinned companion was utterly scandalised. " _You_?" Strangely, the other companion was nowhere as shocked. Not even surprised, in fact. Maybe he had been eavesdropping on Rose before, for some reason. Yes, this had to be it.

The Doctor did not expect this reaction. "Well-"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "He does that sometimes, Martha. It's about time you found out just how much of an annoying _alien_ he can be." She ignored his hurt look. "Anyway, Doctor, what was it you wanted to tell us about you having a say in our conversation?"

 _Oh, Rose._ The Time Lord tried to read _something_ in her eyes… However, the Tyler girl kept avoiding his gaze.

If there was one thing Martha Jones has been very closely familiar with it was tension. It was obvious that was not going anywhere anytime soon.

 _Which one of us do you mean?_ "What do you mean?" She asked the Doctor out loud instead, just the tiniest bit intrigued. He couldn't be having Rose in mind. Martha tried to list some of the reasons that would justify her opinion of the clearly misled _blondie_. It did not take long…

That girl was almost shamelessly undereducated, for God's sake! With no understanding how life worked, both literally and figuratively… While she, Martha Jones, a medical student, a soon-to-be doctor… She could help the Doctor on so many levels! With so many things… All sorts of things… The girl looked the Doctor over almost dreamily. Surely, the overly perfect – for Martha honestly believed he was – called her _darling_ for a reason? She would certainly enjoy hearing him use that epithet on her more often!

The Time Lord chose to ignore the question, his gob once again getting ahead of his mind. "Rose knows it. I know you do, Rose."

Some confirmation was in order. "Do I know _what_?"

_That you can't choose between which one of us to keep as your companion? That I am only back aboard the TARDIS because you could not risk breaking a promise?_

Apparently, the girl has misinterpreted his words altogether. Judging from the unfitting excited grin on Martha's face, both of them did. But he was too slow to think of any sort of a response. Rose was quicker.

"Do you want to get _that_ question answered first? In front of Martha? Tough. That's not how it goes."

"No?" He countered. "Do you know just how much trouble I am having even wording _this_? Surely, you must have an idea."

She _did_ get the idea. Just not the one he hoped she would.

"You said... You promised..." Rose gasped, having understood there was nowhere for her to go - her room was already around her.

Martha grinned, having made her own conclusions. "'M' sorry, Rose. That's the way life works," Martha eyed her smugly.

The Doctor could not take the farce any more. Of course, he was not without blame himself, but that was not the point.

"Why wouldn't you listen? Both of you?" He grabbed Rose by the hand, not caring to do the same for the other girl, who failed to see the implication.

"But first-"

The Doctor exhaled, leading Martha Jones out of the room quietly. "This needs to be settled once and for all. If you wouldn't mind?" The fake kindness in his voice and expression was suddenly almost suffocating him. Knowing why exactly Martha's eyes were sparkling so did not help him feel any better.

But if Rose was up for _that_ kind of a game… Who was he to refuse?

"Whatever you say, Rose," he sounded... Bored? Tired? "Maybe you're right. Maybe all of this was just-"

 _Just-_ Rose backed away from the Doctor as much as humanly possible, suddenly in a hurry to get away from this room before his words have caught up with her. Thoroughly. He stared after her, but stopped her before she could leave her chamber.

The companion's steely voice was visibly enforced. " _Whatever?_ I demand a lift home, Doctor. I am not strong enough to deal with your moody, undecided, treacherous self whenever we talk. Have your Martha. Learn to love her. Receive warm hugs and... And kisses. Every day. Let me go. Leave me. At home, with my Mum. Maybe she was right all along… I guess this is goodbye, Doctor." This was when Rose realised she hasn't stopped to take a breath once. She saw the Doctor opening the door for her without a sound. It opened to… a garden. The amount of fresh air hit her with an unexpected force.

"Breathe, Rose," the Doctor encouraged her, sincere worry in his features. "Just try to do it slowly at first," he reminded.

"I'm fine. I'm okay," she assured him, forgetting all about Martha all of a sudden, having found herself in the Doctor's embrace. It seemed his very closeness was making her feel dizzy.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?"

The Doctor glared at Martha. She tended to choose the worst moments possible to find him.

"Yes, you are," he said darkly. "This girl here has been going through a grave case of oxygen deprivation," he added.

"But Rose is better now?" Martha believed to have seen the girl through.

"Let's hope so," he murmured it in the most cryptic way possible, letting go of Rose as if nothing had happened.

The dark-skinned girl hurried to suggest something which seemed like a genius idea inside her mind. "I know! We could send Rose into some planet famous for its pure oxygen! It should fix that problem completely!"

"Wait, Martha Jones. Are you accusing my- The TARDIS gardens of unclean air?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

This was not how this was supposed to be. Why hadn't _she_ thought of such a trick?

"No! I just thought-"

"Rose isn't going _anywhere_. Unless she wants to. Do you, _darling_?" He knew her answer at once.

"Nope."

"Thought so!" The Doctor grinned at them both manically. "But… I don't know, Martha… Since you have come with such a brilliant idea, maybe you would like to? I could get you anywhere in the universe!"

"I thought it was Rose who needed it?"

The fair-haired girl gave Martha a blinding smile. " _Rose_ is here. She has everything she needs. Thank you for asking."

"Please, Martha. Leave us." The Doctor employed his best _you-know-you-have-to_ look. "Just for now," he added. "The library, the media room… all yours."

"O-okay," she agreed. Because the Doctor must have known what he was doing! "See you in a while!"

* * *

The moment Martha closed the door after herself, all the Doctor and Rose could do was stare at each other.

"Before we start quarrelling again…" The Doctor took her hand. "How are you, Rose?"

This was unexpected. "I feel okay," she said.

"Don't lie to me. I won't have my one and only Rose Tyler suffer because of my foolishness."

 _Fine, then._ Rose was more than ready for this. "Just answer me this, Doctor. Do you love her?"

The Time Lord sighed heavily. His hands were suddenly holding both of hers, not without fierceness. It hurt, but Rose was too stunned to say anything. "Here, Rose. Look at me… These lips are for you. These hands are for you. These hearts are for you. Not for Reinette. Not for Sarah Jane. Not for Martha Jones!"

"Do you believe me?" He peered at her sincerely, his look hopeful.

"Yes," she smiled. "Always. But what about-"

Martha Jones must have been somewhere close. The TARDIS hardly ever bothered to help any other companion than Rose to hear the discussions of others. "Anyone calling me?"

Rose burst into giggles. This was getting ridiculous.

"Oh, Martha… Rose and I, we have just been discussing- How about a trip to a lovely spa several eons away?"

She blinked. "What, all three of us?"

"Don't be silly, Martha Jones! We have booked two separate suites!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously…**

" _Oh, Martha… Rose and I, we have just been discussing… How about a trip to a lovely spa several eons away?"_

_She blinked. "What, all three of us?"_

" _Don't be silly, Martha Jones! We have ordered two separate suites!"_

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh," Martha gasped, her mind suddenly filled with all kinds of exciting possibilities. "This is _amazing_!"

"Wait until you actually see the place, Martha!" The Doctor grinned. "But- that was supposed to be a surprise. So much of it now!" He did not seem flustered by spilling it out at all. "Go, pack a bag!"

"What, _now_?"

The Time Lord nodded, impatient.

Rose was simply watching him. The one thing she did was take her hands out of his. The girl was sure there were going to be marks on them.

"Sorry," the Doctor muttered, noticing her hands. "So sorry," he added, suddenly worried.

"I'll be okay," she assured him. If he expected a smile from the one person to whom it belonged like a second skin, the girl did not grant him the pleasure. "What of that trip to… a spa? On a different planet? What was _that_ about?" Rose asked instead.

"Oh. That. I'll need to reserve those two rooms first," he shrugged at her. "Although… It might be complicated."

"Two rooms? Why not three?"

The Doctor sighed. "I really, really doubt they would have this many free rooms at this season. Two is a possibility. Three is very, very unlikely."

"Surely, there must be some places nowhere as overcrowded as _that_ one?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "But I only take the best."

Rose could not hide her amusement. "So, why don't you just reserve these rooms now?"

"Yes…" The Doctor dialled the number and was waiting patiently to be told about the availability of the rooms.

The expression on his face suddenly changed from one of concern to a manic grin. "Yes!"

He calmed down the next instant. "Count everything in. Yes, it all will be paid in advance. In fact, I am doing it right… now. Yes. Name's Martha. Martha Jones. Nice talking to you!"

Rose eyed the Doctor curiously.

"I've just booked Martha the most exquisite suite in the hotel."

The companion looked at him knowingly. "Which means…"

"Nobody can afford that one. Not in the middle of season. And you surely know one person who can, Rose."

She giggled. "Has this been your plan all along?"

"Not quite. But I know a better place for us to spend our time in while Martha is marveling at the surroundings."

"And that would be?"

"A surprise," the Doctor teased her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I have learnt not to expect anything peaceful from your _surprises_ , Doctor."

"You just need to know where to look for them," he shrugged, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Anyway… Here she is, your Martha Jones," Rose eyed the girl and her luggage meaningfully. Sometimes Rose wished she could talk to the Doctor telepathically. Not read his mind, nothing of that sort-

_You can…_

The Doctor's voice was as clear as day in her mind.

Rose thought she was going crazy. "Stop. Stop with whatever games you're playing –" Her eyes met Martha's, who was suddenly no longer certain about the girl's mental stability – "this very instant," she finished quietly.

 _Sorry!_ Deciding to attempt taking this insane step was a thing the Doctor knew he had to try. But maybe he should have chosen a different time and place. _Oh, well._ "Yes, sure… what are we waiting for, girls?" _Allons-y!_ "

"Where are we going?" _And why isn't Rose carrying a bag?_ Maybe the Doctor was finally going to leave Rose in some pleasant, peaceful place? For good? Martha shook her head at her unacceptable ideas.

"Just you wait, Martha Jones!"

The moment the TARDIS landed, the Doctor opened the door for the dark-skinned companion excitedly. "Just tell them who you are. It's all paid-for. You are free to do whatever, order whatever…"

She gasped, both delighted and unsure. "What about you?"

"Don't you worry, Martha! We'll be here before you know it!" The Doctor assured her. "Just need to fix one tiny miscalculation," he winked. "Go, luxury is waiting!"

* * *

After having seen the Doctor and Rose address someone accountable for whatever the said tiny issue was, Martha got the keys to her room and entered the place. Luxurious did not begin to define it. Everything in the room spoke of riches she had only seen in films. Martha didn't even try to grasp the shocking amounts of finery waiting for her. Inviting, alluring... But the girl was better than that. She decided to look over the procedures the place offered instead.

The companion shook her head, incredulous. The alien must have taken her only half-serious suggestion into consideration! Which was new, really. It seemed the hotel offered absolutely everything she could have wished for in any resort. Everything but the Doctor, of course.

But what did it matter? The double bed spoke for itself. An involuntarily grin appeared on her face. This was it, then! The Doctor must have taken Rose somewhere quiet to explain to her why she should stop having those silly hopes when he loved only her, only Martha Jones! The girl looked over the products the room's en-suite bathroom provided. It must have had something to make her feel like a queen! Sadly, the bathroom offered nothing overly exceptional, she had to admit. Of course, she was not familiar with the traditions of that place. Maybe human visitors were a rarity there.

Martha glanced at her watch… Then decided to leave the room and check the clock at the reception, just in case the time zones were different and her watch had to be reset… But no. The times shown were identical. The reception desk showed no signs of her travelling companions. Then where was the Doctor? Surely, it did not hurt to ask!

The medical student approached the lad at the reception hastily, but he answered Martha's question before she's even had the chance to ask. "Martha Jones?" She nodded.

"The Doctor and his girlfriend asked of me to tell you they are not to be back any time soon."

 _What? No!_ The emotions on Martha's face must have been very easy to read. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "What about you try some massage?"

The young woman shook her head. "They. Are not. A couple."

"A massage?" He insisted. "I know it really helps!"

 _Whatever,_ Martha decided she knew better than to trust a person she saw for the first time in her life. Besides, some procedures might at least help her relax. "Maybe you could at least tell me where they went?"

"Sure. Try the nearest-"

"Chippy?" She offered. He had to mean a chippy. The Doctor kept telling her how surprised he was Martha was not into chips… For h _im_ , though, she was ready to eat them every day. But the Doctor has stopped her soon enough, luckily.

"I am not supposed to be talking about our competitors," the receptionist remembered. "This might get me fired."

Oh. The Doctor must have booked Rose a room in a different hotel! Somehow, this has only eased her worry considerably. This meant he took their – she was not afraid of the word – relationship very seriously!

"Sure thing. Thanks!" Martha returned into her room, glad she did not forget to take the short red dress with her. The one her mother called inappropriate for _any_ occasion. She had to admit it has made all of her right bits stand out, though. Feeling very sexy... And _very_ ready to swipe the Doctor off his feet as soon as he returned, the girl eyed herself smugly.

Not once did she believe her plan was doomed to fail.

* * *

 

"Hey, Martha!" Seeing Rose appear in her room was unexpected, to say the least. "Lovely dress," she noted the second her eyes landed on the tiny garment Martha must have thought sufficient to make everyone pay attention to her and only her. She was not blind and understood her not-at-all-hidden intentions at once. "Makes you look all- eager, I think," the fair girl smiled at her, amused about Martha's all-too-visible effort.

"Where is he?" Martha Jones was growing anxious. Surely, the Doctor must have told her…

"He's coming," Rose assured her. "Should be here just about now. Sent me ahead."

"Okay…" The dark girl hoped her smile looked at least a bit sincere. With every passing second, her unease grew. Less than three minutes later, she has had enough of the curious look on Rose's face already. "Why are you here? I thought the Doctor has already had the _important_ conversation with you!"

Rose exhaled. "Yeah."

"So? Do you still-"

The Doctor entered the room noisily then. _At last_ , Martha licked her lips expectantly, ignoring Rose completely _._

His words felt like a slap to her, though. "Are you sure about the dress, Martha Jones?" The Time Lord shrugged, not at all impressed. "I'm sure at least some people in your family would consider it improper," he winked at her.

There! There it was! Soon, he would tell Rose to leave them-

 _Sorry again, Rose._ The Doctor apologised to her telepathically, still recalling her previous reaction.

 _Must I witness any of this?_ Rose seemed to have plunged into telepathy, a thing supposedly completely alien to her, with a surprising ease. But he chose to postpone the where and how for a better time.

The Doctor looked at them both worriedly. "I hope you have tried some of the procedures already, Martha," he started.

"Nope, not yet… Do you think I should? Doctor?" The girl peered at him seductively.

"You should," he nodded, his response anything but approving of the tactics she tried to use. "Rose and I, we are going to-"

 _What, again?_ "I hope _you_ will return _to me_ soon, Doctor," she eyed the Doctor meaningfully.

The Time Lord looked at her, not understanding.

" _Without Rose,_ she means," the fair-haired companion clarified.

Martha nodded, almost ashamed.

"Ah…" The Doctor sighed, having known this was coming eventually. "Now _that_ poses a slight problem, dear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously…**

"Without Rose _, she means," the fair-haired companion clarified._

_Martha nodded eagerly._

" _Ah…" The Doctor sighed, having known this was coming eventually. "Now_ that _poses a slight problem, dear."_

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Six**

"Why?" Martha asked, honestly puzzled. Everything had been clear in her head up to this moment.

Rose looked at him challengingly. The other girl's eyes had to be opened… But she felt this was the Time Lord's responsibility.

"Because I am not leaving her behind," the Doctor said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, of course not," she agreed, recalling he has flown the TARDIS to London only to fetch the girl. The reasons of this were never given… And the dark companion did not care, assured the Time Lord would only fall for _her_ charms. Hasn't the bed approved of her theory? "But, surely-" Surely, Rose understood what this room, this _bed_ implied?

The Doctor cleared his throat. It should have been _obvious_! As nobody spoke, he realised it was a _now or never_ moment.

"I owe her everything," he began.

Martha stared at him.

"She _is_ my everything."

Rose excused herself then, surprising both of the other people present. No matter if for Martha Jones this has only served as yet another confirmation of her expectations.

"Don't," the Doctor eyed the Tyler girl with a hopeful request now burning in his eyes. "I need you," he muttered. At the same time, the Time Lord understood Rose did not have to be forced to take part in the upcoming scene.

"I will be waiting for you," Rose smiled at the alien softly. He knew exactly what and where she meant. It was his own doing, providing Rose with a room in a hotel mostly unknown to those who were unable to purchase… an entire hotel, if needed. The room of the value of a small city was whereto she was headed. Where he would be, the minute it was over with settling it with Martha Jones.

Having uttered those cryptic words, _a promise_ , Rose pushed a tiny button on her shiny silver bracelet and disappeared.

Martha did not try to hide she was impressed. "What- What was that?"

"A modified teleportation device," the Doctor said simply, not wishing to make the girl too inquisitive. A hotel-teleport, originally supposed to only work within that particular hotel. However, only some ordinary jiggery-pokery was needed to make it work wherever. New humans. Still unable to come up with something more sophisticated…

The companion did not care about it, satisfied with what the alien has told her. There were _othe_ r things on her mind.

"Doctor… Don't you think it best she has actually left us on our own?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

The Gallifreyan shook his head, almost saddened by her more or less pitiful efforts to seduce him.

"No." He seemed to have an almost identical, albeit golden, bracelet on his wrist. Martha did the only thing she could think of and stopped him from pushing the button by holding his hand firmly.

"You know, I have been preparing myself for this day for weeks," she lowered her voice. "I knew you would see me as I am. Even Rose could see the undeniable attraction between us," the girl smirked, excited.

This conversation was going nowhere. The Doctor knew he had to leave, as it seemed he only had seconds before Martha tried something _less_ reserved.

"I'm sorry, Martha. So sorry." With that, he freed himself from her with no visible effort and teleported himself back to Rose, who smiled at him uncertainly.

"How did it go?" She asked, seeing unease in his entire posture.

"Er-"

Rose exhaled. "My Doctor."

She understood he's told nothing of importance to the girl. "But you _need_ to tell her," she pressed lightly. "You know _I_ cannot. Will not," Rose shrugged at him. "Simply push the button," she encouraged, giving him the all-conquering tongue-touched smile. And so, he was back with Martha. Possibly moments afterwards.

"Welcome back, Doctor," the girl giggled, eyeing him almost hungrily. "These hide-and-seek games can be quite amusing for a while, but-"

The Time Lord backed away from the companion, shaking his head. When he spoke, his tone was grave, the look in his eyes piercing and terrifying. Even if the Doctor was not aiming for this impression consciously, he was almost glad the dark companion suddenly showed no wish to come closer. "Martha. We need to talk."

The alien was sad to see that Martha was much more persistent than he had initially believed.

Even though she was keeping her distance, the girl kept to her flirty banter. "I'd say we do, what with leaving your girl waiting," she giggled.

The Doctor almost growled in annoyance. "You are not _my girl_ , Martha." This was frustrating beyond measure. Why had his Rose decided to leave him alone to deal with _this_?

"No, but I can try to be. We can take it as slow as you want, yes?" she cooed.

_Help me, Rose._

Silence.

"We are not taking anything anywhere," he rolled his eyes at her. "We were _never_ going to. _Are_ never going to."

"My god, are you persistent," Martha Jones smiled at him both hopefully and a tiny bit wickedly.

_Rose?_

_Say 'please'._ So she was _always_ there, waiting. His unbelievable-

 _Yes, I owe you a year. Yes, I was a fool. Yes, I am sorry. Yes, I-_ He exhaled. _Please._

 _A moment_ , Rose smiled, letting her hair down. Telepathy was supposed to be tricky. Never was for her, though.

"This is not persistence, Martha. It's the truth," the Doctor spoke icily, almost physically feeling the belief she must have tucked herself in beginning to slowly fall down.

Martha was ready to do anything to be proven wrong. "But- the double bed?!"

The Time Lord shook his head in exasperation. "I thought you would appreciate it. I was wrong."

Oh, really… "Did _Rose_ get such a big bed, too? Or have you tried to fool her the same way?"

_Rose_ _! Where are you?_

A knock on the door was heard the next moment. _Sorry it took me so long._

Rose entered, a wide grin on her face.

"Our bed is slightly bigger than yours," the Doctor was suddenly nowhere as uncomfortable with Rose nearby. "But what's the thing with humans and size?"

 _Oh._ "I'm sure you meant _her_ bed?" Martha refused to admit what has been staring her in the face, desperately trying to convince herself otherwise.

The Time Lord exhaled, taking Rose by the hand. "That's one of those things I can't understand about you lot. Implications fail to reach you. When told openly, you refuse to believe it."

"Oi!" Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Leave humans alone."

"Right. Yes. Sorry," the Doctor shrugged. _Thank you for coming, by the way._ His attempt at sarcasm was either missed or misunderstood completely.

Martha Jones was looking at them blankly.

The blonde sighed. "What he meant, Martha, is the bed we are supposed to share. The Doctor and I. I am sorry."

"Why- why haven't you told me?" She asked, trying to look as unmoved as she could.

"Sorry," Rose repeated. "I thought it was obvious. Then, I realised you had started making your own conclusions. As the Doctor kept quiet about all this up until the very last minute-"

" _Allons-y?_ " The alien was very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Martha looked crestfallen, his dearest Rose was worried…

Before following him back to the hotel, the concerned girl looked at the other girl sadly. "Will you be all right?"

Martha Jones gave Rose a rather hollow smile. "Never mind me. There are billions of procedures for me to try." _While you are busy with banging him._

Rose gasped, flabbergasted. Wherever, however _this_ happened, it was never supposed to…

"Try not to broadcast your thoughts so loudly, Martha. Please."

It was Martha's turn to gasp… but Rose was gone with one touch of a button. Someone owed her an explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

_Martha Jones gave Rose a rather hollow smile. "Never mind me. There are billions of procedures for me to try."_ While you are busy with banging him.

_Rose gasped, flabbergasted. Wherever, however this happened, it was never supposed to…_

" _Try not to broadcast your thoughts so loudly, Martha. Please."_

_It was Martha's turn to gasp… but Rose was gone with one touch of a button. Someone owed her an explanation._

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Seven**

"Rose!" The manic grin on the Doctor's face suggested that he has just come up with some unbelievably risky, unbelievably foolish idea. The mistrust in her eyes has lowered his excitement a little bit.

"Are you not willing to know what my clever idea is?" He pouted.

"Are you sure it's not-" Rose sighed heavily, hoping some of her very recent memories would miraculously reach him.

As the girl's struggle was visible on her face, he eyed her questioningly. So much for all this telepathy… Then, realising, he touched her temples tenderly, as if afraid to see more than he was supposed to.

"You are not doing it correctly, Rose. Slightly more effort is required when transmitting visuals. I will teach you how to do it easily," he suggested. "If you want," the alien added a moment later.

The girl nodded at him eagerly. Even if it meant nothing for the Time Lord, getting even a millimetre closer to the things he continued hiding from everyone was a good start.

He sighed, frowning in thought. "Can there be a bigger display of trust than allowing someone into your _mind_?"

Rose eyed him quizzically. "Allowing someone into your heart?" She offered automatically. No matter if this kind of discussion was very likely getting nowhere.

His following words were not what she might have expected.

As for you _banging_ me," the Doctor continued, sincerely amused now, "since when is _that_ anyone's business?"

Rose shook it away, having remembered something quite shocking. "I was not supposed to read into her mind. Why, however did _that_ happen?"

_Oh, Rose._

Giving complicated scientific explanations was the very last thing on his mind now. "It happens, particularly for people with constant contact with telepathic fields. If a thought is extremely harsh, extremely intense or _loud_ , just as you had said, it can simply come through."

"Okay," she smiled at him almost shyly, able to feel the effort he was putting into simplifying the explanation enough for her or any human to understand. Before Rose could help it, the following question escaped her lips.

"Are you sure Martha is going to be all right?"

The Doctor managed to keep a sigh from leaving his lips. Rose was – he hoped, he could see, could _feel_ that – becoming more and more like him with every breath she took, with every word she uttered... Only in times like these he did remember Rose Tyler was _human_. Caring about someone who cared nothing about her? Yes, this felt very much like Rose.

He shook his thoughts away. "Yes. She might even get herself a new love interest in that place."

"You think so?" Rose eyed him incredulously. "She looked nothing like someone looking for a one-night stand to me."

"You should know how much shattered hopes might change a person," he spoke simply. "Maybe only for a night, she might need someone. The people working there are very familiar with curing broken hearts," the Doctor smiled at her.

The certainty in his features was impossible to ignore.

Rose tried to think about it, but dismissed the disturbing thought soon enough.

"She won't remember it," the Doctor was visibly not done with the topic. "Not unless she chooses to."

The girl gasped, petrified. "What the hell is that place?"

"To cure a broken heart, anything helps. If she chooses to empty the bar, attend extensive massages or magical aromatherapies instead – none of that is our business."

Rose exhaled. _Finally, you understand._ There were a lot of things the Doctor either chose not to notice or ignored on purpose… Some of these were puzzling. Some were pleasant.

Before she could try to talk to him about the unusual sensations within her – might only be the effect of the slightly different atmosphere, of course – the Doctor eyed her curiously.

"Maybe- Do you think bringing you in here was a mistake, Rose?"

She gasped, hurt. _If all you can think of is finally making love to me, Doctor- If bringing me here was only to-_

The Doctor could not find words to object. All he could do was shake his head, a sudden realisation hitting him at long last.

He has only _kissed_ her what? _Twice_ in two or so years? Suddenly, her anger about the snog he has given Martha during their more or less brief time together felt much more reasonable. Much less justifiable.

"I- I am sorry you think so lowly of me, Rose," he managed at last. "We can enjoy the surroundings, test some of the things they offer here instead-"

"Be something like best friends, you mean?" The concept was hurting her no less. "Just like before?"

"Well-"

"So that you could slip away and snog other people, expecting I wouldn't notice?" Keeping her voice even was becoming a problem. "If this is how you want it, fine. But I have had enough. Have shed enough tears. Have tolerated enough of your _can-never-be-said._ "

Before he could think of something to say, she did something he did not expect, tearing the teleport-bracelet off her wrist.

"See, Doctor. I am staying. Not jumping on some willing attractive youngster and snogging him senseless just because _I can_."

He was following the gesture, mouth agape. All of a sudden, Rose's thoughtless baring of her wrist felt like something incredibly sensual. The Doctor was welcoming the mind-blowing expectation now taking him over.

_Rose. Can I- can I kiss you?_

Instead of replying, she licked her lips and started removing his bracelet carefully.

The Doctor did not say a word against it. Both of the bracelets were tucked away safely inside one of the usually conveniently empty drawers in their suite.

_Now, you can._

The Time Lord did not wait for any more encouragements.

Only with their lips connected, with their tongues meeting, with their saliva mixing in their mouths did they back away from each other, one startled, the other apologetic.

 _Sorry_ , Rose breathed into his mouth. For a moment, it was hard to tell if this was uttered telepathically or out loud. Or neither.

 _I don't care,_ was the response. _I love you, only you._

_Yeah?_

_Yes._

This was enough. For the time being, as their lips met again… and again, as if trying to make up for all the opportunities wasted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

I don't care, _was the response._ I love you, only you.

Yeah?

Yes.

_This was enough. For the time being, as their lips met again… and again, as if trying to make up for all the opportunities wasted._

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you know what is happening to me?" Rose asked him.

_The TARDIS has strengthened her connection with you, haven't you noticed?_

She grinned. "Yeah. Another thing I've noticed is you keeping things from me. Why can't you simply tell me the truth? The fact merely snogging me has done something… Something that has never happened whenever I did the same thing with other blokes-"

The Doctor took her by the hand, trying not to get bothered by Rose mentioning other men kissing her. He was no better.

"Please, why don't you sit down, Rose?"

In the best scenario, she would _know_. Would be able to identify what sharing this small act of intimacy with him meant.

"What is it? Have you done something? Have _I_ done something unacceptable?"

"Both of us did," he muttered.

 _The kiss?_ Her hazel eyes darkened with worry.

The Time Lord shook his head. "We have allowed… _I_ have allowed for the transformation to begin. Without having asked you first."

The girl seemed to have missed the final sentence, terrified. _What transformation_? Rose's eyes were wide. She has suddenly thought it best to make use of telepathy. At least then, her voice would not shake. _Will it hurt?_ Rose glued her eyes to his. No matter the unconditional trust they shared, not knowing what to expect in this situation was making her incredibly tense.

"Does it hurt now?"

"No, but-"

The Doctor sighed in relief. "According to my more or less impeccable mathematical skills," he winked at her, "the TARDIS has resumed _fixing you up_ the moment you returned, Rose!"

_What?_

"Is something seriously wrong with me or have you just come up with the phrase to frighten me, Doctor?" She got up, unable to sit still.

"I could never," he assured her. "In fact, I might have asked one Mickey Smith a favour, yeah? To keep Martha company," the Doctor spoke nonchalantly. "Er- assuming that's okay with you, Rose?"

Rose blinked at him once, twice. Then, she broke out in laughter. "It's fine, more than. What have you given him for it?"

The Doctor was suddenly uncomfortable. "Well- I have offered him the trip, in the first place!"

Rose shook her head. "Off worldly computer games? Recordings of football matches from other planets? Results of the matches, so that he could bet and win money? Have you updated his telly? His computer? Console?"

The Doctor eyed her searchingly. "Er. Might have done some of these things. But why does it matter to you?"

"Don't be jealous, Time Lord."

"Me? Jealous? Never. I think you should go get some rest, love, before-"

"Before-" She needed no explanation. Knew what was happening, knew why it was happening and accepted being lulled into sleep by a drop of a potion from the 61st century.

* * *

Martha Jones has abandoned her prior wishes to check out what the ultra-expensive hotel had to offer. Instead, she kept staring in front of her, too shocked and sad to care about these things any more.

A knock on the door was what made her get off the bed. She opened the door a crack. A young dark-skinned lad was looking at her expectantly. "Martha Jones?"

"I need nothing, want nothing, won't buy anything," she exhaled.

She looked exactly as Mickey Smith imagined she would. Exactly as the Doctor had described her. It was always better to stay sure, though. "But you _are_ Martha Jones?" He clarified.

"Yes."

"Oh, great! You look like you need someone to talk to," he showed her his card. Some over-scientific position shone above his name. Mickey Smith.

"Where would you like to have our chat? In the hall? Outside? In the hotel restaurant?"

Martha giggled. He sounded like a trainee. At least he was excited about his occupation. "What's so special about me?"

"I have been told to choose at random. But you appear to be someone special," he admitted. The Doctor hasn't mentioned anything about this girl being so beautiful! He cleared his throat instead. "Have you chosen yet?"

Without sparing any additional thought, Martha suggested they could have the discussion in her room.

Mickey shrugged. "Only if inviting a stranger into your room does not disturb you."

"Not really," she smiled. What could possibly be worse than being dumped over some undereducated, bland blonde?

"Love issues?" The stranger hit straight to the point.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I have been in a similar situation," Mickey said. "My girlfriend – or so I liked to believe – has flown away with someone else." Only after having said that did he wonder if that would be too much information. The man remembered it was never a good choice to spill everything out at once.

"A tiny bit similar, maybe," she agreed. "But this was never supposed to happen! _She_ was not supposed to enter our lives and win him over, killing off my hopes without even trying!"

"Did she really arrive out of the blue?" Mickey could remember exactly how it went. Every slap and teardrop, everything he, the tin dog, the best friend, was ready to go through for his sad, lonely, hopeful friend. According to the Doctor, Martha has known he went to bring back Rose. What happened, happened.

"No, not exactly."

"Is it safe to assume they knew each other beforehand?" Mickey was already feeling like a master of psychology. All he needed to do now was make the girl see he was more familiar with her situation than first believed.

Martha nodded. "He did. Kept talking about her almost every day. Talking fondly about someone gone forever is one thing- Then bam! Here she is!"

"Look, Martha – can I call you Martha? It's simple. He loves her and she loves him. You have only entered his life at the wrong time," Mickey tried to soothe her.

The woman was watching him with interest, not the slightest bit afraid. "How do you know so much about my situation?"

"About time travel? About a certain Time Lord taking my Rose away from me with less than ten words?"

Martha gasped, but believed in him.

"Trust me, the love these two share – it goes beyond everything I have ever seen. If you would have been unwillingly forced to witness the way Rose kept changing more and more every day, becoming more and more like him…"

Martha exhaled. "I don't think I need the details."

"All she needs for the changes within her to go into full motion is to exchange some bodily liquids with him," Mickey shrugged, having repeated the same sentence for one time too many for Jackie Tyler.

"Ewww. This is disgusting." Disgust or any unrelated feeling was better than the realisation there was no way for her to try her luck with the Doctor again, not when she might eventually turn into one- how would one call her? Time Woman? Time Miss? Time Lady? The unwelcome thoughts were giving her a headache. Maybe she would need a massage, after all.

"Is it?" She realised Mickey must have been thinking of something different. "The exchange of saliva during a juicy snog also counts," he clarified. "Whatever it was you were having in mind," he placed a hand onto her shoulder, feeling it should help the girl.

Martha did not remove his hand, welcoming the touch.

"Doesn't it sadden you, Mickey Smith? Having your girlfriend stolen away by some other man?"

"No, not any more. If kissing a Time Lord is all it takes to free her new nature-"

Martha eyed him searchingly. "That's enough. Are we even talking about the same person?"

Mickey grinned at her. "Does it change anything if we do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously...**

_Martha eyed him searchingly. "That's enough. Are we even talking about the same person?"_

_Mickey grinned at her. "Does it change anything if we do?"_

* * *

**Belong**

**Chapter Nine**

"If we could _not_ speak about our broken hearts, that would be a plus," the dark-skinned girl could not help but mistrust the guy, even if just a little bit.

"Agreed," Mickey smiled at her with unhidden admiration. "Is it true you are studying medicine?"

Martha fought back the wish to glare at him. Just how much has the Doctor told him? "Yes, I am a medical student, why?"

"Nothing. My lot could never even dream about affording studying it."

"Your lot?"

"I mean us, ordinary people. Ones who have never gone anywhere above the Estate life."

Martha could not help herself. "You mean the ones like Rose?"

He glared at her, almost insulted. The Time Lord has surely forgotten to mention the somewhat scornful way the woman happened to look at some people.

"Look, dear. As much as I might fancy you, Rose is my friend. No-one insults my friends."

Martha Jones blinked at him. Mickey did not look like someone capable of hurting a fly. She knew he would leave if she asked him to... But this guy looked as close to an understanding soul as she could get in this unpleasant situation.

"Sorry. I suppose I should apologise," the girl muttered. Being left alone in a room with only her puzzled mind torturing her was really not how she imagined her holiday.

"Do it," he encouraged. "The next time you see Rose, I insist you apologise to her as sincerely as you can."

Martha sighed at him. "Is this all? Or do you still bear some feelings towards the girl?"

He shook his head. "Naaah. She's more like a sister to me now. Or something like that. Look, if you're not against the idea, we might take a walk around this luxurious place. I wouldn't mind seeing for myself what such a fancy hotel has to offer. What about you?" Mickey eyed her questioningly. "That is, er... I suppose... If you hadn't looked around here before?"

He was struck with an uncomfortable realisation that it was hardly likely anyone having booked a room in such a resort would not have at least spent some time in walking around the place the Doctor has assured him was unfamiliar for the girl.

The dark-skinned girl looked at him, incredulous. "I hope this wasn't your attempt to ask me on a date?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Because if so, I'd have to decline," the girl eyed him challengingly.

Mickey was shocked. "I was only offering a stroll around, nothing like a date! I'm sorry to remind you not every bloke is into wolfing around. Not that I'd ever think of you in such a way!"

Martha seemed content with his answer. "Good. Look, if you'd like, we could have a look around the bar. I don't feel like going anywhere."

He eyed her curiously. "Wouldn't allowing a stranger to stay inside your room for more than a couple of minutes tarnish your reputation?"

"Reputation?" She burst out laughing, happy to see Mickey joining her the next instant. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'm serious, Martha."

"Okay? Wait a minute," a new idea has hit her. "As far as I can imagine, the Doctor sent you here to keep me company? To make me feel better?"

"I don't know," Mickey affmitted.

"Oh, let's forget thr traitorous Time Lord for now, yeah?"

"How?"

"We have drinks. Can order food."

Mickey Smith blinked at her. "Do you want me to stay, really?"

"I insist," she sighed. "All I need now is good company."

"I'd be honoured," the man grinned.

Maybe Martha was right. Maybe having someone to talk to was what she needed the most... And while he has been keen on implying the scarlet dress barely covering her hips was making him have indecent thoughts and he'd rather she changed into something casual, he was soon involved into some interesting conversations, forcing himself to look into her eyes rather than her... body.

Half a bar of bottles of some strong alien alcoholic liquid later, the situation has changed drastically...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose has snuggled into the Doctor, not even caring about the luxurious surroundings. "Hold me," she whispered. "I think it's started."

While the Time Lord was secretly expecting for the old girl to find a way to make his Rose avoid pain for as long as possible, maybe working on it during the time the girl was asleep, he was ready for anything.

"I'm here. Will stay with you for days, weeks, if necessary, love."

Rose smiled at him. "I think I'm ready. Think we should begin, while we're here inside this glorious place, don't you think?"

"We should-" He gaped at her, not understanding. "Don't you need any preparations? Anything? If it gets too hard to bear, love, we can always-"

She shook her head. _That's not what I want._

_What is it you want, Rose?_

She smirked at him. "To do what must be done?"

_Oh... "You know transformations can't be hurried. As much as I want-"_

Rose was behaving casually. _Ask the TARDIS._

"I _have_!"

Her smile grew. "If we want to complete the bond before- before-"

"Time is on our side, love! I wouldn't want to form a bond with you while you were in pain!"

"I'm _not_ ," she breathed into him.

 _My Rose._ "Maybe right now, you're not. But what if the process began while we were-"

 _Banging each other?_ She paled, unused to using such expressions on intention herself, even if only for amusement purposes.

The Time Lord exhaled, equally uncomfortable. "Right."

_Does it look like I'm in pain, Doctor?_

He gulped. _No, but-_

"You have been watching me while I was sleeping, yes?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I feel great now. Better than ever. Stronger than ever." _More in love than... than ever._

Rose was waiting patiently. It has only been a matter of time now.

_What are you trying to say, love?_

"Unless you are willing to wait until Martha and Mickey actually become a couple, which could either take a year, a decade or several hours..."

"How do you know they would, Rose?"

_I don't. But I have a very fair reason to insist we-_

He looked at the wide grin on Rose's face. Listened to the meaningful silence inside his mind coming from the TARDIS...

Suddenly, he _knew_ just what his darling has been trying to tell him.


End file.
